


Ojos Turquesas

by Artemiss13



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: ...kind of, ...not sure if platonic, ...yet, Aioria is lying and everyone knows, But Milo calls Saga "big brother" or just "brother", But the work is on Spanish, Canonical Character Death, First Kiss...with tongue?, Fluff, Fluff I guess, Fluff and Angst, Great job guys, He also wants to get one for Camus too, He cares for his kiddos, Hyoga is a cutie, Jabu did a cameo?, Learn Greek with Artemiss!, M/M, Milo is kind of an idiot, Milo thinks he owns a star, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Saga & Milo are Master and Pupil, Saga and Aioros are best friends, Saga and Aioros tease eachother a lot, Saga isn't insane, Saga kind of knows what's going on between Camus and Milo, Saga's lying too to be honest, Same universe as the "Siberian Memories" fic, Sharing a Bed, Shion is the Pope, Slow Build, Starts off when they are children, Tags in English, Takes them eleven chapters to actually say "I love you", Too much nicknames for just one person, but a cute one, later on though
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemiss13/pseuds/Artemiss13
Summary: La vida es dura en el Santuario, en especial si eres tan pequeño como Camus lo era y no tienes a nadie. Aún y así, los dioses se apiadan de él y conoce a un chico de hermosos ojos turquesas.





	1. 1. Infancia

Era un atardecer cálido de primavera. El aire venía cargado de un sutil aroma salado, probablemente arrastrado de las olas del Mediterráneo por el viento agradable. La temperatura no era fría, todo lo contrario, los últimos rayos de Sol bañaban la tierra de un calor para nada excesivo, de hecho era una temperatura idónea, ni frío ni calor. La brisa marina no golpeaba el rostro del niño, si no que depositaba con cuidado el sabor salado del mar en suaves caricias. Era un día perfecto para leer bajo el enorme manzano que crecía en el acantilado; o al menos eso creía Camus.

Camus era un pequeño niño de no más de diez años. Era un chico frío e inexpresivo, muy centrado en aquello que consideraba lo correcto. El típico niño, siempre recto y educado. Adoraba leer, en especial en francés, ya que esa era su lengua natal y aún tenía problemas con respecto al griego. Físicamente hablando, tenía el cabello por los hombros, de color aguamarina. Su piel era bastante más pálida que la de la mayoría de guerreros que habitaban el Santuario. Su mirada, su cosmos…también eran más fríos de lo que deberían ser en un joven caballero.

Sin embargo, detrás de esa fría coraza de hielo, Camus escondía un interior apasionado y fiel a sus sueños. Sus ilusiones de convertirse en uno de los más fuertes defensores de Atenea, sus pequeños oasis de lectura en los que se distanciaba de todo y de todos…como ahora, que se disponía a sentarse, leer en francés (ese idioma que tanto amaba) y ordenar sus pensamientos, sin embargo…

-¡Έλα εδώ! - Escucho más arriba de su cabeza, quizá a unos cuantos metros por encima de él. Conocía el significado de esas palabras, por mucho que su griego dejara mucho que desear. Miró hacia arriba, intentando buscar el dueño de aquella voz que maldecía entre varios “¡ven aquí!”.

Al levantar la cabeza, una fruta roja golpeó su rostro con fuerza, dejándole las facciones adoloridas. Unos metros más arriba, se escuchó un sonidito de sorpresa y remordimiento.

-¿είσαι καλά? - El joven chico abrió los ojos con expresión interrogante. No tenía ni idea de lo que había dicho el pequeño griego que estaba subido entre las ramas; o al menos suponía que era un griego por su acento tan natural. Miró hacia arriba, asombrándose ante la vista.

El muchacho tenía los cabellos de color azul, pero de un azul mucho más intenso que el suyo. Le llegaba hacia un poquito más abajo que sus hombros, y sus ojos eran capaces de sumirte en una hipnosis muy profunda. Su vivo color era delicado pero a la vez intenso, un turquesa que le cautivó. No pudo apartar la mirada de esos orbes.

-ακούει, ¿είσαι καλά? - El joven (aparentemente más joven que Camus) repitió con preocupación.

-Ehm…disculpa pero no te entiendo. - El inglés del joven de cabellos aguamarina era impecable, y por lo visto el otro comprendió en el acto, ya que se le iluminó el rostro y bajó de un salto.

-Oh, disculpa. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? - Sonrió con evidente culpa en sus ojos. A Camus le dolió enormemente el simple hecho de ver unos ojos tan bonitos llenos de ese sentimiento.

-Sí, estoy bien…uhm, toma tu manzana. - Dijo el mayor, rascándose la cabeza mientras le devolvía la fruta.

-μήλο… - Sonrió con un poco de timidez y tomó aquello que le estaba tendiendo.

-Uh, “Milo”, ¿es así como se pronuncia? Ya sabes, manzana. 

-¡No! Uhm, digo…sí, se pronuncia así pero no me refería a eso…”Milo” es mi nombre. - Le dio una mordida sonora a la manzana, con un sonrojo del mismo color ardiente.

-O-oh. Yo soy Camus.

-¿Cómo el licor? - Interrumpió el más joven con una sonrisa; de nuevo sonriendo ampliamente y deshaciendo la inestable coraza de Camus.

-¡S-si! Uhm, es raro, no te he visto nunca por la ciudad en ninguno de mis paseos. - Milo hecho la cabeza para un lado, ligeramente sorprendido.

-No acostumbro a estar por Rodorio, aunque sí que es cierto que vivo bastante cerca. - Ambos se miraron, buscando uno entre los ojos del otro.

-Yo vengo de muy lejos; soy francés. Quizá nos vemos algún otro día, ya que me he instalado muy cerca de Rodorio, en el Santuario. - Fue interrumpido.

-¿Vienes del Santuario? ¡Cómo yo! ¡Yo aspiro a ser el gran caballero del Ave Fénix! ¡O quizá incluso de Escorpio! - Empezó a reír. ¿Enserio el dulce chico de ojos turquesa era del Santuario?

-Yo me contentaré con la armadura del Cisne, con bronce ya me va bien.

-¡Ya se! ¡Tú serías uno de oro también! Déjame acertar… ¿Capricornio?

-Acuario. - La sorna se palpaba en su sonrisa.

-¡Casi! - Refunfuño en broma el pequeño Milo. 

Después de una conversación agradable, Camus supo que el joven también era huérfano y que, en efecto, nació en Grecia, en la Isla de Milos. Se sintió aliviado…

No estaría solo en el campo de batalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! Estoy muy emocionada, ¡mi segundo fic en Ao3! Ehm, el primero está en inglés así que no cuenta.  
> Hablando de ese fic, será suspendido hasta que no tenga más inspiración.  
> Entre ellos hablan en inglés porque Milo es tan patata en francés como Camus lo és en griego, por eso en una parte menciona que hablan en inglés. Bueno, ya que estamos en el tema de los idiomas, para aquellos que no entendían que decía Milo en algunas ocasiones:
> 
> Eísai Kalá (είσαι καλά) - Estás bien  
> Akoúei (ακούει) - Oye  
> Mílo (μήλο) - Manzana  
> Éla edó (Έλα εδώ) - Ven aquí
> 
> Pues no mucho más, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	2. 2. Entrenamiento

Pasaron ya dos días desde aquel acercamiento del chico manzana, el chico llamado Milo. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que le encontraría en el campo de entrenamiento, basándose en lo poco que había podido observar de él. Tenía un fogoso espíritu de batalla, se notaba que adoraba ser guerrero.

Por esa misma razón cada día desde el incidente del manzano esperó en los horarios de entrenamiento buscando al muchacho de ojos turquesas. Ya había ido dos veces inútilmente, pero aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Se pasó sentado en las gradas una media hora. Vio a aprendices ir y venir, luchar entre ellos, contra sus maestros demostrando su valía…Hasta que escuchó una voz familiar venir por detrás.

-Así que de esa forma, tienes que concentrar tu poder y… ¿Camus? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - El joven francés se giró interrogante, mirando al heleno detrás de él. Saga de Géminis, un poderoso caballero que ostentaba al cargo de Patriarca. ¿Hablándole a un aprendiz? Detrás de él, un niño de cabellos similares a los del mayor se escondía.

-Y-yo espero a alguien, señor. - Se excusó el de cabellos aguamarina por inercia. Aquél que se escondía detrás del poderoso santo de oro salió de su escondrijo.

-No tienes que excusarte, no hay problema. - El mayor sonrió reconfortante, aunque ahora mismo estaba pendiente de otra cosa un poco más llamativa para él. Aquél chico tenía ojos turquesas.

-¿Camus…? - El menor sonrió de par en par al ver a Camus de nuevo.

-¡Milo! ¿Qué haces con Géminis? - No podía evitar su sorpresa. Ambos griegos se miraron, sonriendo.

-Éste pequeño granuja está a mi mandato.

-¡Discípulo de un Santo de Oro! ¡Aspiro a una armadura, igual que tú! - Milo se cruzó de brazos con aires de arrogancia, orgullo plasmado en su sonrisa.

-Pero no lo conseguirás hasta demostrar que eres digno de una armadura. Lo sabes. Debes entrenar mucho, pequeño. - El heleno de cabellos azules le revolvió el pelo a su pequeño aprendiz. 

-Desde luego, debes entrenar antes de convertirte en guerrero. - Rio el pequeño de ojos azules, mientras Saga miraba entre los dos jóvenes con curiosidad. Tuvo entonces una idea que parecía bastante acertada.

-Es cierto, Camus. ¿Qué tal si hoy entrenáis juntos? Tengo asuntos que atender con otros de los actuales caballeros, así que si medís vuestras fuerzas sin mí, me haríais un favor. ¿Podrás, enano? - El mayor se puso al nivel de sus rodillas, mirando al menor de los tres fijamente, de forma dulce y casi fraternal.

-Por mí no hay problema, si Milo quiere…

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a batirnos en combate! ¡Quiero demostrarte mi poder! - El joven griego empezó a saltar a la par que el otro se levantaba. Camus aún no sabía que pensar. El chico del manzano, ¡un discípulo del santo de oro de Géminis! No sabía si enfrentarse al chico más joven siendo su maestro quien era.

-B-bueno…

-¡Venga! - No podía enfrentarse a esa cara de niño regañado, y más sabiendo que a partir de ese día probablemente entrenarían juntos cada día.

-De acuerdo… ¡pero no llores si te gano! - La sorna en su voz prácticamente se palpaba. Al chico de cabellos azules le gustó ese reto no dicho, pero obviamente pactado en silencio entre ellos. Se miraron, y lo supieron sin ni siquiera decir nada.

-¿Ganar? ¿Quién te ha dicho que ganarás? - Desafiante, empezó a correr hacia el centro de la semivacía pista de entrenamiento. Guerreros jóvenes que se peleaban pararon y retrocedieron al notar el enorme cosmos que emanaba de los críos.

Y empezó.

Camus concentró su cosmos en sus puños, dispuesto a asestar un puñetazo, pero el heleno fue más ágil de lo que el francés pensaba ya que en un rápido movimiento había esquivado con éxito el golpe, y de hecho, le asestó una patada en el estómago. Era inesperada, aunque un poco débil.

Después entraron ya en juego las técnicas. La arena se enfrió mientras el cosmos del de cabellos aguamarina subía de intensidad a un ritmo vertiginoso, a pesar de las pocas lecciones que había recibido. Milo no se quedó atrás, también aumentando su poder.

-¡Polvo de diamantes!

-¡Aguja escarlata!

La colisión entre ambos golpes fue bastante fuerte, aunque ninguno de los dos se vio afectado por el choque de poder precisamente porque el cosmos frío de Camus encajaba perfectamente la energía tórrida de Milo y viceversa.

-¡E-eres fuerte! - El de ojos turquesa rio con diversión, sabiéndose entretenido por la pelea.

-¡Tú también! - Respondió el francés con una sonrisa. Ambos cesaron la colisión de poder a la vez para evitar impacto en los aprendices que les rodeaban, a estas alturas profundamente asombrados por el “espectáculo”.

-Cam, no sabía que eras tan fuerte. - Se cruzó de brazos, bufando triunfante.

-¿Cam? - No pudo evitar el sorprenderse, era inevitable. El apodo le hizo sentirse extremadamente raro.

-¿No te gusta? Lo siento si…

-No, está bien, sólo…no sé qué decir ahora. - Ser sincero costaba a veces. Esta era una de ellas.

Ambos rieron, y Camus se sintió aliviado.

Podía confiar en él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Siento mucho la forma en la que el capítulo está presentada! Lo he hecho a lo rápido, así que porfavor espero que comprendais. 
> 
> Bueno, muchas gracias por leer aunque esté un poco mal hecho, ¡se agradece!


	3. 3. Estrellas

La batalla les había dejado exhaustos a ambos críos. Supo en ese instante que las palabras de su mentor (su hermano mayor por la parte de sentimiento) eran muy ciertas; aún tenía mucho que entrenar y que aprender. Después de todo, él aún era un niño. Sí, con fuerza inesperada, pero un niño aún y así. Sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo inconscientemente deshaciéndose de la tensión acumulada durante la batalla.

En ese preciso momento, ambos chicos se encontraban correteando hacia las afueras del campo de entrenamiento, queriendo relajar un poco los músculos después de una confrontación donde ambos extremos eran comparables en fuerza.

El paisaje ofrecido por las mareas helenas era realmente hermoso, las luces hundiéndose en el ya imperceptible azul del mar Mediterráneo, ya que las olas se habían teñido completamente de naranja. El sol se estaba poniendo. La brisa arrastraba el sabor salado de la marea; el clima era casi igual que el del día que se conocieron. Cálido, suave y ligero.

-¿Y ahora, que? - Preguntó el de cabellos aguamarina, confundido. Seguían caminando, hasta que empezó a verse a lo lejos un árbol. Su árbol.

-Este es mi rincón favorito, ¿sabes? Cada día vengo aquí, porque tiene unas vistas increíbles. - El griego le hizo caso omiso a la pregunta del galo, quien le miraba interrogante.

-¿Vistas a qué? - A Camus solo le hizo falta una seña para comprender. Milo señaló hacia el cielo que se teñía de naranja hacia el morado. Se oscurecía el día con la partida de sol.

-Constelaciones. Estrellas. Nebulosas. Todo. - Nombró el chico de ojos turquesas, mientras ambos jóvenes se sentaban a metros de su manzano.

En efecto, la vista era hermosa. Una vez el enorme lienzo azul dejó de ser azul para volverse negro, las pequeñas partículas de luz empezaron a cobrar vida ante sus orbes. Unas azuladas, otras teñidas parcialmente de rojo, otras que se presentaban más amarillas que blancas. Era un verdadero espectáculo que el más joven ya había visto muchas veces.

-Precioso, ¿no crees? Esa constelación que ves ahí es Sagitta, y esa es Ofiuco. - Anunció Milo con orgullo.

-¿Te sabes las constelaciones? - El griego se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Como se nota que llevas poco tiempo aquí. Astrología y mitología son las dos asignaturas obligatorias para todo el mundo. Otras son medicina, conocimientos del cosmos, física y un poco de química…esas son específicas para sólo algunos. - Camus le miraba explicar, y reconoció algunas de esas asignaturas que aún no tenía ocasión aún de probar por sí mismo.

-A mí me harán estudiar física y química, a parte de las básicas. - Resopló el francés, desdén en sus palabras. Milo sabía lo molestas que eran las clases.

-Yo hago física y química, astrología, mitología, anatomía humana y medicina. A parte de todos los terrenos de físico. ¡Soy muy joven para morir entre libros! - Hinchó las mejillas con molestia, mientras el otro reía de forma suave.

-No es para tanto.

-¡Oh! ¡Mira! - Señalo a una de las estrellas más brillantes. Al haber pasado un rato, el cielo estaba más oscurecido y las luces en el cielo eran muchísimo más brillantes. Aquella que el chico de ojos azules señalaba era intensa cuanto más y sin duda tenía un color rojo muy característica.

-¿Y eso? Esa estrella es preciosa, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama, astrónomo? - Preguntó con cierta sorna en su voz. El otro ni siquiera reparó en la burla indirecta.

-¡Es Antares! ¡Mi estrella favorita! - Exclamó con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Tienes estrella favorita? - El heleno era excéntrico cuanto menos. En lugar de asentir, le miró a los ojos.

-¿Tú no? Ese es el corazón del escorpión. Mi corazón. - Solemnemente colocó la mano sobre su pecho, para posar esa misma mano en el ajeno. -¿Sientes su palpitar?

Camus sonrió de forma tierna, pensando que el joven guerrero no pegaba del todo bien en el campo de batalla a pesar de su fuerza. Era demasiado…inocente. Se haría daño ahí fuera.

-¿Y qué tal Sadalsuud?

-¿Qué? - El galo salió de su trance.

-¡Oh vamos Camus! ¿Qué no me estabas escuchando? Te estoy buscando una estrella. - Le anunció el pequeño Milo, rebuscando con la mirada todas las estrellas que alcanzaba a ver en el firmamento.

Entonces supo que esa estrella que él le escogiera, sería no solo suya, sino también de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, este par de cositas me dan vida :3 Este cap es en parte una pequeña disculpa. Me he querido tomar mi tiempo con este para que no quede todo tan atropellado como en el cap anterior. Sinceramente creo que "Entrenamiento" quedó muy...rápido para mi gusto, así que este cap es una especie de disculpa ;3
> 
> ¡Milo quiere conseguirle una estrella a Camus, y no se va a rendir! :3 Por cierto, Sadalsuud es una de las estrellas más brillantes de Acuario, y de todo el cielo nocturno en general.
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¡Adiós!


	4. 4. Lluvia

Habían transcurrido ya aproximadamente una semana desde que Camus consiguió una estrella para sí sólo. Bueno, o al menos eso es lo que su nuevo mejor amigo le había intentado hacer creer.

Pero, ¿de qué le servía tener un astro propio si no podía verlo a causa de las nubes?

Desde el último día que los dos aspirantes a caballero habían entrenado juntos, batiéndose entre ellos, los cielos estaban nublados. No había ni un solo día que no lloviera, lo cual había sumido al Santuario entero en un letargo forzoso.

El joven galo se estaba adaptando a cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar tan distinto de lo que era su hogar. Era pleno mes de febrero y él seguía llevando camisetas de manga corta; cosa que, por cierto, sorprendía a muchos guerreros nativos.

La comida era muy diferente también. Bueno, todo lo era.

Aún y las dificultades que el pequeño Camus experimentó a la hora de adaptarse al ritmo de vida, no cambiaría ese lugar por nada del mundo. Descubrió que le fascinaba la ciencia, o al menos lo poco que había aprendido durante su corta estancia en el Santuario. La astrología, la mitología…eran increíbles. ¿Milo se quejaba? ¿De qué, si era fantástico?

Hablando de Milo, compartían la mayoría de clases. Ambos tenían más o menos la misma edad (el mayor lo era sólo por nueve meses) así que no solo compartían horarios, sino que también se sentaban juntos en la mayoría de clases teóricas. Eso limitaba al chico a escuchar las explicaciones del Patriarca que también ejercía como profesor, y también a resignarse a escuchar a su mejor amigo resoplar con desgana. Era entretenido para él ver cómo Milo jugueteaba con su propio cabello cuando se aburría, o como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando el Patriarca les contaba algo que realmente le interesaba.

Y, es que con el chaparrón que caía día tras día, los pequeños caballeros (y los mayores también) debieron conformarse con escuchar las leyendas del Patriarca Shion, incluso cuando no tocaba mitología.

-Las leyendas no surgen de la nada, siempre tienen algo de verdad. La leyenda de Teseo, la de Hércules…sí, todos ellos eran sólo hombres, pero hombres que se ganaron el derecho de ser grabados en la historia por sus propios puños. - Mientras el Patriarca Shion hablaba todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.

-¿Nosotros podemos hacer eso? - Hablo el joven y entusiasta hermano pequeño del Santo de Sagitario. Aioria tenía madera para ser guerrero; se divertía en el combate, a diferencia de su hermano.

-Sí, Aioria. Todos los presentes podéis hacer eso. Aioros de Sagitario, Saga de Géminis…ambos presentes, no solo en esta sala sino en la historia del Santuario…y ambos fueron una vez igual que vosotros.- El hombre de largos cabellos lima les sonrió a ambos, quien agacharon la cabeza por respeto.

-¿Significa eso que podríamos llevar armaduras, como las de αδελφός Saga? - Exclamó Milo con una sonrisa que brillaba con entusiasmo. El nombrado elevó sus comisuras casi imperceptiblemente.

-Con αδελφός quiere decir hermano, Patriarca. Siento esta falta de respeto de mi pupilo, señor. - El griego miró al joven de ojos turquesas con semblante de regaño, cosa que el menor captó enseguida. Shion rio.

-Ya veo. No hace falta que te disculpes, Géminis. Es pequeño aún. - El Patriarca miró directamente a los ojos del pequeño griego, quien se encogió en sí mismo por reflejo antes de que apartara la mirada.

-¿Y esa timidez? - Le susurro Camus, audible solo para ellos dos. Los demás estaban ya acostumbrados a eso, a que los pequeños cuchichearan entre ellos en una especie de norma que se aplicaba solo a ellos.

-Cállate, Camie. Va hablar el patriarca. - Dijo cruzándose de brazos, inflando las mejillas en un gesto cómico de enfado. El otro simplemente rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar a aquel hombre que hablaba.

-Como habréis notado, no todos los aprendices estáis aquí, tan sólo unos pocos. De hecho, solo nueve. Quería anunciaros que a partir del próximo día que entrenéis…

-O sea, ¿en el próximo siglo? - Resopló Milo de nuevo, sonriendo hacia uno de los infantes quien estaba riendo. Este era un par de años mayor que él, pero sin duda compartían sentido del humor.

-¡Milo! - Le gritó Saga, con un enfado notable. El pequeño sonrió con malicia, y pudo jurar que vio a su “no-hermano” sonreír por unos instantes con la misma diversión que él mismo demostraba.

-Como decía, el próximo día que entrenéis los ejercicios serán más difíciles, porque a partir de hoy mismo, ¡aspiráis a armaduras de Oro! - Anunció el Patriarca, satisfecho con los rostros de los más jóvenes.

-¿Eso significa que llevaremos armaduras como las del señor Saga, Patriarca? - Preguntó Camus de forma educada y bastante asertiva. Shion hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Así es, Camus. - Se levantó el Patriarca en persona, para acercarse a los chiquillos. Estos le miraban con respeto, y ese respeto se extendió hacia Camus cuando le acarició la cabeza con afecto. El pequeño heleno que estaba sentado a su lado le miraba como si estuviera en un plano astral completamente distinto.

-Pero… ¿con quién entrenaré? - Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza moviendo sus cabellos aguamarina en el proceso. Aioros, desde donde estaba, le envió una despampanante sonrisa hacia el heleno joven que vestía una coraza de oro pesado.

-Ese seré yo. Yo seré tu maestro, ya que vi que congeniaste tanto con el granuja pensé que podrías entrenar con él… ¿te parece bien?

-¡Estupendo! - No pudo contenerse el galo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Que así sea, pues. - Soltó Aioros, mirando a su mejor amigo fijamente, quien se estaba muriendo por dentro. Cubrió sus labios para no mostrar su sonrisa burlona.

La lluvia seguía repicando contra el suelo; rítmica, inamovible. Era un día que, aunque nublado, inspiraba calma. El francés, por otra parte, quería que se detuviera la tempestad, para poder ver de nuevo a su estrella brillar…y no se refería a Sadalsuud precisamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquellos que no lo sepan:  
> Adelfós (αδελφός) - Hermano  
> Bueno, en mi opinion este és el mejor capitulo hasta la fecha, o el segundo como mínimo. ¡Estoy bastante orgullosa de como ha quedado! No mucho más, en realidad, excepto que el próximo cap ya habrá un salto de tiempo importante, y empezará ligeramente el angst. Nada más, ¡hasta el próximo capitulo!


	5. 5. Partida

Días. Semanas. Meses. Años. Había pasado mucho tiempo ya desde que eran oficialmente aprendices de oro. Cuando empezaron, tenían unos 7 años. Un montón de cosas habían pasado desde entonces…risas, luchas, entrenamientos, regaños…seamos sinceros, el pequeño heleno por sí sólo era un peligro para el Santuario, así que con compañía, las horas de entrenamiento eran un completo caos. 10 años después, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en realidad. Camus se había vuelto un poquito más responsable, ¿pero Milo? Milo era una completa máquina de lucha, diversión y de malas ocurrencias.

¿Y para que mentir? Para tener diecisiete años tenía un físico de infarto.

Tanto entrenamiento a tan corta edad, era de esperar ese tipo de reacción física en ambos. Aunque no podían ser más diferentes en personalidad, tenían un estilo de pelea francamente parecido, sus espíritus de lucha sin embargo se oponían.

Cuando empezaron a entrenar, no se diferenciaban tanto…cosmos eran cosmos después de todo, no había demasiada diferencia entre ambos. Sin embargo, mientras crecían la energía esencial del menor empezó a convertirse en un fuego tórrido y extremadamente ardiente. El galo, por otra parte tenía una cosmoenergía gélida capaz de congelar mareas enteras.

No sólo sus fuerzas y capacidades habían cambiado.

Camus se iba.

Al joven griego le dolió en el alma la noticia de la partida de su mejor amigo, aunque no se permitió llorar. Frunció el ceño, colocando su mano derecha en su cintura, manía que había cogido hacia poco y que no había forma de que dejara.

-¿Y desde cuando lo sabes? - Preguntó con su voz suave y grave. Esta había cambiado ya hace un tiempo, cosa de aproximadamente unos cinco años. Camus frunció el ceño.

-Me lo dijo el Patriarca esta mañana…- Se cruzó de brazos el galo. Su voz era más grave aún que la de Milo, y también denotaba un dejo de cariño. El menor miró hacia otro lado, sus ojos ya aguados intentando no encarar a los ojos azules del francés.

-Ya veo. - El cabello azul caía a cascadas hasta la mitad de su espalda, y también le cubría uno de sus ojos cuando agachaba la cabeza.

-Oye, esto no es el final Milo. Volveré dentro de unos meses, y seré más fuerte que antes, ¿sabes? Podría hablarte de los chicos que el Patriarca me ha encomendado…

-Los críos. ¿Les olvidarás a ellos cuando vuelvas? - Imitó el gesto, cruzándose de brazos igual que el mayor. No le gustaba para nada el tono hostil que se estaba empleando.

-Serás mi foco de atención, Mil. - Empleó el apodo cariñoso con esperanzas de distraerle.

´-¿Y cómo crees que debo pensar que no harás lo mismo conmigo? - Ninguno de los dos levantaba la voz, más no hacía falta. Las palabras se clavaban como puñales. Los ojos del mayor se nublaban.

-Milo…- Suspiró con cierto pesar. Cuando el menor levantó la vista, vió algo que no pensaba ver nunca. Camus tenía los ojos llorosos, y estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cam? - Se encontró a si mismo siendo rodeado por los brazos de su mejor amigo, y él se dejó hacer.

-No voy a olvidarme de ti, tonto. ¿Cómo podría? - Soltó con afecto, apretándole con fuerza entre sus brazos. El heleno no pudo pensar ni por un segundo de que eso podría ser una mentira.

-Camie… ¿podré visitarte? - Hundió su propio rostro en la camiseta contraria. Olía a algo dulce, probablemente el helado de chocolate que sabía que le encantaba (y que siempre terminaban compartiendo) y también a algo…propio. Olía a Camus. Olía a hogar.

-¿Visitarme? ¿A Siberia? Supongo… pero si te congelas por el camino no pienso ayudarte.

-Te voy a echar de menos… - Susurró el menor, apretando el abrazo aún más dentro de lo que cabe. Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse del otro, forzándose a sí mismos a mantenerse agarrados el uno al otro. El sólo pensamiento de que podrían no verse de aquí a mucho tiempo les atemorizaba.

-Y yo a ti, Mil… - Devolvió el susurro en un mismo volumen, en un tono un poco más áspero y grave. 

-Deberíamos soltarnos ya. - Volvieron a subir la voz, en un tono confuso y más cortante.

-Deberíamos. Pero no.

-Idiota… - Sonrió aplastando el rostro en la camiseta azul. Camus apoyó la barbilla encima de la cabeza del heleno e inspiró el aroma que sus cabellos azules. El aroma era delicioso, parecía algo como canela, manzanas y hojas de árbol, olor que probablemente se adueñó de él en su rinconcito especial.

-Cada vez que vea Sadalsuud renovaré mi promesa. - Se separó por fin el galo, sonriendo con tristeza que no podía ocultar detrás de su coraza de hielo. Milo lo sabía.

-Prométeme que volverás.

-Te lo prometo. - Notó como el griego enredaba sus delicadas manos en su melena azulada, mientras bufaba con triunfo.

-¿Camus? ¿Estás listo? - Escuchó una voz detrás de él, y se giró por inercia. El rostro de Milo estaba tan rojo como su aguja escarlata cuando se separó del mayor y saco las manos de los cabellos aguamarina.

-Sí, lo estoy Saga. Mil, se fuerte. - Sonrió Camus mirándole a los ojos, esos ojos turquesas que le hipnotizaron cuando le conoció, y que tenían exactamente el mismo efecto que la primera vez que los vio. De hecho, quizá la ilusión era más intensa que antes.

-Llevaré Sadalsuud conmigo, no lo dudes. - Susurró. Sabía que no podía oírle, y en parte eso era lo mejor para ambos. Se acarició el espacio vacío entre la clavícula y el cuello que hace poco estaba ocupado por el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Sonrió, y le vio partir con su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, lo sé, un cambio de tiempo muy grande en muy poco tiempo, y un poco de cursilería. Pero bueno.   
> De todas formas el cap en sí me ha gustado bastante, se me hace muy tierno a mis ojos. A parte, Cam está un poco "OOC" pero uno de mis headcannons es que se volvió frio después de entrenar a los críos (Hyoga y Isaac) en Siberia, y que antes de la perdida de Isaac no era tan...Camus. Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado!


	6. 6. Frío

Tres meses. Tres meses de frío invierno en Grecia que Milo tenía que soportar. No os confundáis, el calor abrasador del sol bañaba todo el Santuario, pero por dentro él se congelaba. La soledad. Era insoportable. El mundo se ralentizaba, y su único consuelo era el entrenamiento intensivo y un conjunto de estrellas que le reafirmaban la fe de que su mejor amigo escuchara sus plegarias desde la otra punta del mundo. Saga se estaba preocupando cada vez más por su “hermano” menor ya que hace unos meses que había cambiado su humor. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, y temía saber el porqué.

-Y por tanto, la fuerza aplicada en… ¡Milo! - El guerrero le gritó a su alumno, quien dio un respingo al saberse descubierto.

-αδελφός, ¿p-por qué me gritas? - Orbes azules confrontándose de forma silenciosa con turquesas, las primeras forzando al menor hacia la sumisión.

-No me repliques, μικρό σκορπιό. No vamos a seguir con el entrenamiento hasta que no me cuentes que te pasa. - Frunció el ceño el de Géminis, mirando amenazante al joven heleno. Este se puso a la defensiva.

-¡No me pasa nada, paranoico! - Gruñó con cierta incertidumbre, malestar… rabia. Se vio impulsado hacia atrás por una oleada de cosmos que le aplastó contra las gradas del campo de entrenamiento. No le había hecho daño en realidad, pero esa fuerza le mantenía preso.

-No seas insolente y respóndeme, σκορπιό. - La presión en su cuerpo aumentó ligeramente, antes de soltarle definitivamente. El menor respiró agitadamente, recobrando su aliento.

-¿Saga…?

-Dímelo… - Advirtió con un tono severo.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Es por…! Es por… - Milo fue bajando la voz con un dejo de tristeza. Su “hermano” se acercó y el heleno creyó que le daría un golpe o algo por el estilo, pero…

En su lugar, Saga le abrazó.

-Es por Camus, ¿verdad? Le echas de menos. Lo sé. - Sintió al mayor apretarlo con fuerza, y se dejó a si mismo desfallecer entre sus brazos, sin oponer resistencia.

En la otra punta de mundo, por otra parte, un joven que ya cumplía los dieciocho años les enseñaba unos trucos en la cosmoenergía a sus dos alumnos. El chico rubio le miraba interesado y el de cabellos verdes se cruzó de brazos mientras escuchaba con atención.

El frío calaba hasta los huesos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el galo sentía frio de verdad.

-¿Lo habéis comprendido? Sin saber cómo funciona vuestra energía, no podréis manipular el cosmos. - El mayor se cruzó de brazos, las pequeñas chispas gélidas de fuerza concentrada aún flotaban en el aire, danzaban con delicadeza entre los copos de nieve. El menor de los tres, Hyoga, se dedicó a mirar los copos de energía.

-¿Maestro? ¿Es normal que sean de colores? - Preguntó Isaac, tomando en sus palmas uno de un azul intenso. En efecto, los colores de las partículas del polvo de diamantes eran vivos y brillantes sin duda.

-Supongo que debe ser por acción de la luz reflectada en el hielo. - Explicó el galo en su característica frialdad que había ganado recientemente.

-Escuché una leyenda una vez que cuenta que la nieve se tiñe del color del sentimiento más intenso en la persona que esté cerca de esta. ¿Es eso cierto? - Hyoga le dedicó una sonrisa al de cabellos aguamarina, quien ni siquiera cambió de expresión, lo único que hizo fue levantar una ceja, interrogante. El pequeño rubio se había tomado el hacer sonreír a Camus como su desafió personal. 

-No lo creo. Los sentimientos no tienen color.

-¡Pero algunos colores sí expresan sentimientos! Por ejemplo: el azul refleja tristeza. ¿Estás triste, maestro? - Rebatió mientras hacía un gesto de preocupación e hinchaba sus mejillas de aire. Ese gesto le recordó al infantil comportamiento de su mejor amigo, y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-La luz juega en nuestra contra a veces, Hyoga. Los sentimientos no pueden reflejarse en pequeños copos de nieve. - Extendió la mano para tomar un cristal de hielo. Este era naranja. Isaac, el mayor de los dos niños, se maravilló con el espectáculo de colores ante sus ojos: naranjas, azules, rosados y verdes… el “reflejo” de las partículas de hielo se hizo más y más intensa.

-¿Esto también es obra de la luz, maestro? - Sonrió con cierta travesura el rubio, viendo como por sólo un instante los ojos de su maestro cobraban vida.

Cariño, diversión, nostalgia…

¿Esperanza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la parte de Cam y los críos esta basada en una leyenda que me contaron de muy pequeña y que se me ha quedado grabada en la memoria. No tengo mucho más que decir, a parte de la típica traducción rápida:  
> Mikró (μικρό) - Pequeño  
> Skorpió (σκορπιό) - Escorpión  
> (Adélfos ya salió en otro episodio así que no lo repetiré)  
> Prestad atención al título...si en este se llama frío...¿que es lo que viene después? O3O  
> ¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	7. 7. Calor

Tuvo ganas de gritarle, de reprocharle hasta el hartazgo lo estúpido, irresponsable e infantil que había sido su comportamiento al plantearse esa absurda idea como posible.

Tuvo ganas de romper en llanto, de soltarle los mil y un peligros a los que se había sometido y lo doloroso que hubiera sido si algo le hubiera pasado.

Tuvo ganas de tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos, de parar el suave temblor al que estaba sometido, de susurrarle una y otra vez que no se fuera, de hacerle prisionero entre sus brazos, como lo era él de sus ojos desde ya hacía tiempo.

Sí, de sus ojos turquesas.

Milo, en un acto de insensatez, se fue a Siberia para comprobar el estado de su mejor amigo. ¿Las consecuencias? Bueno…tenía trocitos de escarcha que se pegaban a su pelo azul, que gracias a la humedad del ambiente se veían más morados que azules. Sus labios también se habían teñido de un color violáceo (aunque bastante más suave), y el temblor en su cuerpo se le antojaba doloroso.

El francés no creía que realmente tuviera a su mejor amigo medio congelado entre sus brazos. Cuando el griego le preguntó si podía ir a visitarle, nunca pensó que iría enserio. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, mirándole fijamente mientras susurraba su nombre una y otra vez.

-Milo… ¿A quién se le ocurre? Hyoga, tráeme mantas. - Ordeno con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replicas. No es como si fuera a replicar ninguno de ellos igualmente. El rostro preocupado de su maestro era prueba suficiente de que no debían jugar con su paciencia. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y con cuidado depositó al griego en el sofá. El menor de sus aprendices no tardó en llegar con un montón de mantas que tendió hacia el de ojos azules.

-¿Quién es? - Preguntó el mayor, trayendo consigo una tetera llena de agua hirviendo, por si la necesitaba.

Sin embargo el galo no respondió de tan concentrado en su tarea de envolver al chico de tez morena (ahora ligeramente más pálida por la temperatura) en mantas tupidas para que entrara en calor contra antes mejor, no quería que le diera un ataque de hipotermia. Una vez el menor abrió los ojos mirándole con cierta incerteza el mayor sonrió.

-¿Ya estas mejor, Mil? Dime algo μου μικρό. - Le acarició la mejilla, comprobando su temperatura la cual mejoraba por momentos, aunque se asustó al notarla baja, incluso para él.

-Camie…- Pasó los brazos por el cuello del francés, temblando ligeramente. Se abrazó a él, arañándole la camiseta en la zona de la espalda. Las mejillas de Milo, aunque frías como la nieve que caía fuera, estaban teñidas de carmesí.

-¿Eres consciente de lo estúpido que ha sido venir hasta aquí? ¿Lo sabe el Patriarca, siquiera? - Aún no se creía que todo eso estuviera pasando de veras, tenía la sensación que en cualquier momento despertaría entre pieles de cuero en su cama.

-Sí, l-lo sabe…Camie…no me sueltes. - El chico de ojos turquesas susurró, así que solo el francés pudo escuchar su silencioso pedido de que se quedara con él. No quería…no, no debía soltarse.

-¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Agua, mantas, te pongo al lado de la hoguera, te…?

-Camie, estoy bien… - Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras se recargaba en él. El mayor no se dio cuenta de lo comprometedora que era su posición hasta que no notó el peso del heleno en su regazo.

-¿Seguro? Por cierto, deberías bajar de mi regazo. - Un susurro de esas palabras fue todo lo que el galo necesitó para que el joven heleno se sonrojara y prácticamente saltara hacia el sofá, bajando de su regazo.

-¡Si me h-has puesto tú! - Exclamó entre risas, tapándose la cara con las manos preso de la vergüenza. Una pequeña tos les hizo mirar arriba a ambos adolescentes. Era Isaac, el chico de cabellos verdes estaba sonriendo tímidamente rascándose la cabeza en un gesto vergonzoso. A su lado, Hyoga se tapaba el rostro, dejando un espacio entre los dedos para poder mirar que sucedía.

-Ehm, lo siento chicos…No os he presentado, ¿verdad? Chicos, este es Milo. Mil, el mayor es Isaac, el pequeño es Hyoga. - Se levantó, dejando al chico rodeado en mantas y pieles solo en el sofá. Aún no había entrado del todo en calor, temblando aun suavemente.

-¡Hola! Milo es un nombre griego, ¿no? ¿Es usted griego? - Le asaltó el pequeño ruso a preguntas. Camus rio al oírle a hablar de “usted”.

-En efecto, soy griego… - Se escondió entre las mantas el mayor, sintiendo como el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. El rubio sonrió, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes en el proceso. ¿Cómo podían ir unos niños que suponía que no tenían más de diez años en manga corta con tales temperaturas?

-Hyoga, él es menor que yo, no le hables de usted. - Se cruzó de brazos el mayor de los cuatro, sonriendo de forma sarcástica. Su alumno se acercó al heleno que le miró fijamente. En un gesto que se le antojo tierno a los tres mayores, le alargó la mano para que la tomase.

-Eres Hyoga, ¿no? Serás un buen guerrero. - Le dijo con un dejo de respeto y también de dulzura. Se sorprendió de lo frías que estaban las manos del pequeño rubio, pero supuso que no debería estar tan sorprendido: era el alumno del que cariñosamente llamaba “El mago del Hielo y el Agua”.

-¿Eres un guerrero? - Soltó Isaac, consiguiendo que las miradas recayeran en él.

-De hecho, sí. Notición, Camie… ¡Soy oficialmente el caballero de Escorpio! - Sonrió con orgullo, golpeándose el pecho con el puño cerrado. Camus abrió los ojos sorprendido en sobremanera. ¿Ya?

-¿Y aún está disponible la armadura de Acuario? - Le miró directamente a los ojos, sin esperarse que el de los orbes turquesa rompería el contacto mirando hacia otro lado.

-No, ya no. Está ocupada por alguien…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí…por ti. Es a eso a lo que me ha enviado el Patriarca. - Se encogió de brazos, sonriendo de forma casi inocente. Una sonrisa más y el galo se juró a si mismo que terminaría por derretirse… Espera, ¿Qué?

Se pasó la mano por los cabellos aguamarina, pensando que algo había cambiado, y no era el hecho de que ahora tenía una armadura de Oro a su cargo…

¿Pero el qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es increible que en un fic tirando a lo romantico empieze a ser realmente considerado como tal después del séptimo cap. Bueno, la frase en griego que quiza no entendais dice "mi pequeño". Sí, muy cursi, lo sé.  
> He tardado en actualizar porque ultimamente tengo ganas de utilizar más el Paint Tool SAI, que es bastante divertido una vez te acostumbras a los controles. ^^  
> Este capítulo me ha encantado a la hora de escribir, en especial el tramo del principio. ¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí!  
> ¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	8. 8. Deshielo

El frío no había menguado, ni la humedad del ambiente había cambiado, ni había variado la temperatura; sin embargo, las ráfagas de viento eran bastante más cálidas y llevaderas. La aurora boreal era mucho más divertida e impresionante si no se veía solo, esa es una de las cosas que el galo había descubierto durante la estancia del griego y de la propia en Siberia. ¿Quién diría que un lugar en medio de la nada podía ser tan ameno?

El heleno despertaba la más cálida de las primaveras en él, incluso hasta en el crudo invierno en el que se veían expuestos. Incluso después de tantas semanas expuesto al frío (tres, para ser concretos) el dulce aroma de canela, manzana y arboles había permanecido pegado a su piel acanelada. ¿Cómo sabía eso el galo? Bueno, por el simple hecho de que dormían juntos.

Sí, dormían juntos.

En realidad era más por necesidad que por nada. El sofá era increíblemente incómodo y solo había dos camas ya que Isaac y Hyoga dormían en la misma cama. Bueno, la mayoría de veces ni siquiera dormían, solo cuchicheaban entre ellos y se reían de cualquier cosa que les había sucedido durante el día. Últimamente el tema de conversación más frecuente era su maestro, y el griego que parecía adorar sin precedente alguno. Bueno, de vuelta al tema, como solo había dos camas y el sofá era terrible, Milo se quedó a dormir con el francés.

…Por decirlo así, ya que Camus no durmió ni una sola de las noches que pasó con el heleno.

Se pasaba las veladas observando al chico de cabellos azules, embelesado de como la luz del alba, o en el mejor de los casos de la aurora, le creaba reflejos morados y violáceos. Su piel, tan suave y tersa que daban ganas de acariciarla, de sentirla…

Algunas noches, en las que tenía más suerte, los alumnos entrenaban hasta tarde y una vez acababan normalmente miraban la aurora los cuatro. Milo se negaba a quedarse en la cabaña sólo, a parte adoraba ver como los pequeños entrenaban. De hecho, muchas canalizaciones de energía y ciertas técnicas ofensivas se las enseño el menor de los dos adultos, y no su legítimo maestro. Una vez todo estaba terminado, los niños miraban los reflejos en el cielo con ilusión, mientras Camus y Milo se quedaban un poco atrás, observando el espectáculo delante de ellos en silencio. Alguna que otra vez el heleno se recostó en el hombro del contrario, detalle que se le antojaba involuntario pero extrañamente tierno en el punto de vista del mayor.

Y, puntos extra, desde que el griego estaba ahí era él quien cocinaba.

Pero por orden del Patriarca, había llegado el momento en el que uno de los guerreros más poderosos en su orden de caballeros volviera a las filas.

Cuando le llegó la orden no puso ningún tipo de queja al respecto, aunque mentiría si dijera que no quería quedarse unas semanas más… ¡como mínimo un par de días! Pero era un guerrero, no iba a ponerse a lloriquear por querer quedarse con su amigo.

Quien se tomó peor la noticia fue Hyoga, o al menos eso parecía. Intentó convencer a los mayores de que el heleno se quedara en Siberia, que no le haría ningún mal. Ninguno de los tres quería que se fuera, y el griego tampoco quería irse. Bueno, en realidad quien estaba más devastado era Camus.

¿Pros? Podría dormir después de semanas en vela.

¿Contras? Estaba mintiendo, por supuesto que no podría dormir.

No mientras tuviera la imagen en su mente de los rizos del griego, cayendo como una cascada sobre sus hombros morenos. No mientras viera esos ojos ardientes e intensos como focos cada vez que cerrara los ojos. No mientras supiera lo dulce que era su aroma, y sobretodo mientras esas ganas de acercarse a él y lamerle el cuello para comprobar que sabía tan dulce como olía permanecieran ahí…espera, ¿qué?

Ambos se miraron, directamente a los orbes contrarios, sabiendo que eso les desarmaría a ambos de toda mentira posible. Estaban fuera, arropados por la nieve que no cesaba de caer. La aurora se mostraba a sí misma pintada en el cielo, como una hermosa obra de arte.

-Heh, conque otra vez a despedirse, ¿eh? Curioso, la última vez fue al revés eras tú el que te ibas… - Milo sonrió, mientras le tomaba de las manos al mayor con afecto. Sin estar los críos de por medio, quienes estaban dentro de la casa, no había necesidad de hacerse el frío.

-Mil… ¿tienes que irte? ¿Tan pronto?

-Por desgracia sí, Camie. - El mencionado le dedicó una sonrisa al menor, mientras entrelazaba los dedos con él en una acción inconsciente. Al notarlo, las mejillas morenas del griego se tiñeron de rojo, como las de Camus que ya estaban rojas.

-Los críos te tienen cariño, ¿sabes? No tardaré en volver para el Santuario, así que no te preocupes, manzanita. - ¡Como odiaba ese apodo! Le hizo saber su disgusto haciendo crecer su Aguja Escarlata, hasta que la sintió encima de su piel, amenazante.

-¿Decías?

-Oh, nada. - Se largó a reír, deshaciéndose de la tensión que tenía acumulada. Bueno, también intentó dejar de lado sentimientos como su frustración, su impulsividad…pero no lo consiguió, ni por asomo.

-Camie… - El francés levantó la vista para encarar esos ojos, y se sorprendió al no verlos; en su lugar esos parpados que pertenecían al heleno. Su heleno.

Y de pronto, todo paró. La nieve dejó de caer, y sus labios de hablar.

Labios que colisionaron.

Beso.

No podía creer que el joven escorpión delante de él hubiera hecho lo que él pretendía durante semanas… ¡Durante años, maldita sea! Pero no sería tan tonto como para quejarse. Se acercó aún más a Milo, sintiendo su corazón subir de ritmo vertiginosamente. ¿O era el propio? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba.

Todo escaló demasiado rápido para su gusto, subiendo un poco de intensidad cuando el griego de cabellos azules abrió la boca ligeramente, lo justo para empezar un movimiento sumamente torpe por su parte, aunque eso para el galo era bueno; no tenía experiencia alguna, por tanto él era el primero en probar esos labios que se le antojaban dulces, muy dulces.

Camus, por su parte, no tardó demasiado en imitarle, tomándole de las caderas. No le importaba en lo absoluto la nieve, ni el hecho de que los niños pudieran salir a buscarles en cualquier momento… ¡Que lo hicieran, si querían! Ahora que el joven Escorpio era sólo para él no iba a separarse tan pronto.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica cuando sintió algo húmedo en sus labios. ¿Eso era…?

Su lengua.

Su primer beso, y era con Milo.

No sólo eso, además sería con lengua.

El heleno enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello del otro, tomando aire como podía por la nariz para tratar de no ahogarse. En el parecer del francés, ese gesto tan tierno, tan inexperto, era encantador. El mencionado dejó paso a su lengua también, y disfrutó como nunca al ver como el cuerpo de Milo se movía en un temblor involuntario al notar un apéndice húmedo sobre el suyo. Ahí se desencadeno una batalla por ver quien terminaría tomando el control del beso, empujándose mutuamente en un intento de ganar esa pelea inexistente que no se terminó de concretar, ya que el griego se separó con ojos llorosos mientras tomaba aire.

-Dioses…eso fue… - Exhaló Camus, también haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la respiración normal. El más joven parecía imitarle.

-Sí…fue…E-espera, entonces… ¿Nosotros…? - No terminó la frase, ya que los labios franceses le interrumpieron en un pequeño (y bastante menos apasionado) beso.

-No podemos estarnos aquí todo el día Mil…ya hablaremos dentro de unas semanas cuando vuelva hacia el Santuario. Ve, no hagas esperar más el vuelo. - Ambos se sonrieron, sabiéndose cómplices y ahora probablemente amantes. Se cruzaron las miradas y nadie estaba seguro de cuál de los dos estaba más rojo cuando Milo desenredó sus dedos de los cabellos aguamarina y se despidió con un corto beso similar al que había tomado lugar hace unos segundos.

Y mientras el galo le veía partir hacia el lugar donde pertenecía, sonriendo como pocas veces lo había hecho, Isaac sonreía socarrón mientras miraba por la ventana, acompañado de un sorprendido Hyoga.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que ahí pasaba algo raro. - Dirigió su mirada verde a los ojos azules del pequeño ruso.

-… ¿Eso significa que ahora el señor guerrero será nuestra madre? - Se le iluminó la mirada, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia. El mayor, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos riéndose.

-Nuestra MaMilo, supongo. - Secundó entre carcajadas a las que se unió Hyoga poco después. Ajeno a toda la conversación, Camus ya había entrado en casa, y se dirigió hasta su habitación. Suspiró, y sonrió como un idiota una vez estuvo solo.

Definitivamente, no podría dormir esta noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuevo record personal! Una historia que se supone que es romanticona; primer beso en el capítulo ocho. Porque lógica :v  
> Este es uno de mis caps favoritos si soy sincera. Bueno, digo lo mismo en todos, pero supongo que eso es bueno, ¿no?
> 
> Quería dedicarle este capítulo a Aledono que ya ha comentado un par de veces, y que me está dando mucho apoyo en el desarrollo de este fic ^^ También quiero agradecerle a KiariWalker por su kudo, ¡me dais inspiración y animos a seguir!
> 
> Por cierto, me he creado un Tumblr para este fandom, ¿sabíais? Es un Tumblr para headcanons e ocurrencias varias del anime en sí. Se llama "headcanons-saint-seiya" por si alguien quiere buscarlo. Me apoyaría muchisimo que alguien enviara algún headcanon, ni que sea anónimo. 
> 
> Bueno, me callo que si no no acabo nunca. ¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	9. 9. Carta

Un suspiro, profundo, doloroso. El aire que le llenó los pulmones le sabía a veneno, mientras miraba con sus  orbes azules el papel en blanco delante de él. No le salían los pensamientos, las palabras. Su pulso tembló al acercar sus manos al papel donde debía notificar a su heleno de lo sucedido. Sería bastante injusto si no se enterara de…lo acontecido.

 

_Debo comunicarte algo._

Escribió en el papel, como primera frase. Sí, Camus aún tenía esto demasiado reciente para su gusto así que plasmarlo todo en un papel era una tortura psicológica.

 

_Milo, sé que esta no es una buena forma de empezar una carta. En realidad todo este texto será un montón de frases escupidas en un papel sin ningún tipo de orden, pero léelo hasta el final, por favor. Es importante._

_Hyoga ha venido esta mañana a casa, sólo y mojado hasta los huesos. Por cierto, no sé cuándo te llegará esta carta pero te estoy escribiendo el día 9 de Enero._

¿Qué importaba eso? Tuvo el impulso de romper el papel en trocitos, o de mancharlo de la tinta con la que estaba escribiendo. Patético, pensó. Estaba al borde de un ataque de ira.

 

_Bueno, eso no importa. Lo que importa es qué ha pasado…y es que hemos perdido a Isaac. Se ahogó en las aguas para sacar a Hyoga de ellas._

_Volveré en unos días, pero no te preocupes por Hyoga. Cerca de aquí vive un caballero de Plata que está más que dispuesto a cuidar de él y de seguir mis lecciones. Quizá en el momento en el que leas esto yo ya estoy en camino._

_Camus._

Ahora sí que se dio el gusto de lanzar la pequeña pluma estilográfica que sostenía. La quería lejos, muy lejos. La tinta le manchó la mesa, pero supuso que tampoco importaría. Ahora mismo, nada tenía demasiada importancia. Era su culpa. Su culpa. SU culpa, no de Hyoga, SUYA.

 

Debería haber estado con los niños cuando se produjo el accidente, de hecho siguiendo el horario que él mismo había hecho ellos deberían haber estado entrenando…pero las aguas rebeldes se lo llevaron hacia lo más profundo del océano, y eso le dolía. Y mucho.

 

-¿Maestro? - Una vocecita le despertó de su trance, y giró su cabeza moviendo sus cabellos aguamarina de forma involuntaria. Era el pequeño rubio, que últimamente se veía más apagado…incluso antes de lo sucedido con su presuntamente fallecido alumno.

 

-Dime. - Seco. Cortante. Últimamente Camus había hecho nombre a su nueva constelación no sólo congelando cualquier objeto por fuera sino congelándose a sí mismo por dentro. El pequeño aún tenía los ojos acuosos y la conciencia intranquila.

 

-Q-quería darle esto. - Tartamudeó el pequeño, acercándose a él con cautela. El mayor actuaba extraño, causa del dolor del que era preso en esos momentos: o al menos, eso supuso. No era de extrañar, pues, que el rubio estuviera confuso acerca la sonrisa.

 

-No me des nada, Hyoga. ¿Crees de veras que…?

 

-Toma. - Le mostró una hermosa cruz dorada que tenía en sus pálidas manos. Esta estaba decorada con pequeñas gemas azuladas que reflejaban cada uno de los hermosos tonos de azul que Camus podría haberse imaginado. Era preciosa, sin duda, y muy cara también.

 

-Tiene pinta de ser muy cara, deberías quedártela. - Apartó forzosamente la mirada de ese hermoso objeto que le cautivó… de alguna forma, lo hizo casi tanto como la expresión del ruso.

 

-Es un regalo de mi madre, y quise conservarlo…pero…se tiene que aprender a dejar a las personas ir. Maestro Camus…haz tú lo mismo. - En un acto sorpresivo le tomó de las manos y las cerró alrededor del collar que sostenía la cruz, y se fue hacia fuera ignorando cualquier replica por parte del galo. Este, en lugar de regañar al niño, apretó la cruz contra su pecho y miró de nuevo hacia la carta.

 

Debía mandarla, no tardaría en irse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me gusta mucho este cap, pero quería hacer algo corto para hacer de nexo más que nada. Ya que el capitulo 10 está terminado, lo publicaré en unos minutos. Bueno, en este cap se ve como la Cruz del Norte de Hyoga le pertenecía a su madre, y al final acaba dando muchas vueltas: De Natasha a Hyoga, de Hyoga a Camus, de Camus a Hyoga, de Hyoga a Camus (otra vez), de Camus a Milo y de Milo a Hyoga. Buff, menudo lío! 
> 
> Bueno, dentro de unos minutos nuevo cap ;3


	10. 10. Perdida

El suave balanceo de un barco le despertó, la brisa desperdigando sus cabellos. Se sentía mareado, aunque el viento suave aliviaba un poco ese mareo. Tuvo el reflejo de mirar hacia su lado para comprobar si el francés a su lado aún dormía…aunque ya no estaba a su lado. Se había marchado esa noche, y estaba en el barco que le llevaría a su hogar, a Grecia. Estúpido.

 

Se llevó una mano a los labios, más por reflejo que por el mareo que sentía en sí. Una pequeña ráfaga con el olor salado de la marea le removió los despeinados cabellos violáceos del heleno. Aún sin apartar la mano de sus labios, sonrió. No notó lo rojo que estaba su rostro hasta que una gota de agua le golpeó el rostro y la encontró helada…en realidad, el líquido en su mejilla estaba tibio, más era él el que ardía.

 

Suspirando, se levantó y se acercó a la ventana de su alcoba provisional en el barco. Vio unas hermosas islas que rebosaban de verde, en contraste del intenso azul del mar Mediterráneo. Ya estaba en su hogar.

 

En el puerto, pudo divisar a un joven atlético y también muy alto le esperaba, junto a algunos otros chicos de más o menos su edad. Tenía el cabello castaño… ¿Aioros?

 

Le saludó desde la escotilla abierta, sonriendo de forma sorprendida ya que era a su “hermano” a quien  se esperaba. Se sorprendió en ver que le respondía el saludo, sonriendo…pero sus ojos no eran azules sino verdes. ¿Acaso no era Aioros?

 

Cuando el barco empezó a acercarse al puerto confirmó aquello que ya se venía sospechando desde que vio al castaño que se mantenía firme ante los otros jóvenes. Por cierto, reconoció a alguno de ellos como por ejemplo a un siciliano que estaba hablando con un chico que también reconoció: DeathMask y Afrodita conversaban. Sin embargo, también vio a un muchacho joven y aparentemente delicado, de cabellos rubios. Automáticamente pensó que debería ser uno de los nuevos enviados hacia el Santuario. También le pareció ver a un chico de cabellos morenos.

 

Volvió a meter la cabeza en su camarote, sonriendo tristemente. Se sentó en el suelo, en un suspiro. ¿Dónde se había metido su hermano? Espero verle recibiéndole, junto a su mejor amigo…quien, por cierto, tampoco vio entre los conocidos (y los no conocidos) en el puerto. Un movimiento brusco le sacó de su ensoñación; el barco por fin se había detenido, y no tardó en tomar sus cosas tan rápido como pudo cogiendo sus maletas.

 

Al salir, se encontró con un rostro conocido.

 

-¡Aioria! ¡Te has ensanchado, leoncito! - Le dio un abrazo como pudo. No hablaba en broma, el hermano menor de Sagitario se había puesto enorme, incluso le costaba llegar a rodear su cuello con sus brazos: le llevaba una cabeza al griego… ¡antes no había tanta diferencia!

 

-¿Cómo vas, artrópodo? No he crecido mucho; eres tú el que ha menguado. - Le respondió con sorna, apretando aún más a su amigo de la infancia, sin controlar su ahora desmesurada fuerza.

 

-¡Ria, me aplastas! - Le tironeó del pelo, sonriendo. Si seguía a ese ritmo, le aplastaría.

 

-Uy, lo siento. Quizá sí que me he entrenado demasiado, pero pronto tú quedarás igual con el nuevo entrenamiento. ¿Cómo ha ido todo en Siberia? ¿Ya has visitado a tu noviecito?

 

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO! - Se cruzó de brazos, tan rojo como la maleta que dejo en el suelo.

 

-Sí, como sea… - Le sacó la lengua a modo juguetón, comprometiendo ligeramente al heleno menor.

 

-Basta ya…por cierto… ¿y mi hermano? Ya sabes…Saga. Pensé que vendría. - Miró por encima de los hombros de Aioria, poniéndose de puntillas en el proceso. El castaño se tensó visiblemente, y sus orbes verdes se oscurecieron.

 

-Él…ha tenido un cierto problema, y ha sido desterrado del Santuario. - La reacción del más joven fue inmediata y explotó en un frenesí de incredulidad, como un resorte que se activó al momento.

 

-¿¡QUE QUÉ!? - Soltó, dando rienda suelta a su cosmos y tomando al griego del cuello, haciendo una presión tremenda en el proceso. El moreno palideció, intentando apartar al de cabellos azules. Mentiría si digiera que no se esperaba esa reacción, o que esperó que si realmente atacaba sería así de intensa. Unos de los chicos que le acompañaban intento alejarlo, y en un despiste lo consiguieron entre los cuatro.

 

-Pues…ha sido diagnosticado de esquizofrenia. El patriarca ha dicho que seguiría en contacto con el Santuario, pero sin…

 

-¿Y el tuyo? ¿Y Aioros? - Gruñó, mirándole directamente a los ojos, sabiendo que así se pondría nervioso.

 

-Aioros…se s-suicido por el destierro de su mejor amigo. - Mintió, aunque aún y así fue convincente. Las pequeñas lágrimas que se escaparon al mencionar la muerte de su hermano convenció al heleno.

 

-Ria…- Le abrazó, los propios ojos humedeciéndose también. Sintió como el ateniense le apretaba con menos fuerza esta vez. Por otro lado, un chiquillo que reconoció enseguida como uno de los alumnos para caballeros de Bronce se acercaba a ellos a pasos enormes. Se separaron cuando el pequeño tironeó de su camiseta roja, y miró hacia abajo.

 

-¿Señor Milo? Tengo una carta para usted. - Le tendió el trocito de papel el rubio, con cierto tono de preocupación creciente.

 

-Gracias, Jabu. - Tomó la carta, y le acarició el cabello. No conocía mucho al pequeño pero había oído hablar de él en el tiempo que llevaba en el Santuario. Le dio una ojeada al papel y se sonrojó al ver “Camus” escrito en el remitente. Aún y así, por dulce que fuera la noticia que pudiera contener la carta, el dolor y las náuseas en su estómago causadas por el estado de su hermano no desaparecieron.

 

-¿No vas a abrirla? - Sonrió Aioria con los ojos aún llorosos cuando vio que el de cabellos azules se guardaba la carta. El temblor en sus manos le demolió el alma al pobre Milo, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 

-Tú requieres mi atención más que esa estúpida carta, después de todo no creo que sea nada malo, Ria. - El griego tuvo el impulso de obedecer a su amigo y arrancar el sobre del papel que residía en su interior, y leer cada una de las palabras que Camus le había dedicado a él y solo a él…

 

Sin reflexionar en el posible contenido de la carta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen del cap: Milo se preocupa, Aioria miente, cameo de Jabu :v
> 
> Bueno, este capítulo me gusta más que el anterior, y también es un poco más largo. ¿Capítulo 10? ¿Ya? Si hace nada que publiqué el primero. Bueno, le doy las gracias a Midknite que ha dejado kudos, ¡personas como vosotros sois la que me dais la inspiración para seguir! Oh, y también a Gochi, a quien estoy estalqueando (un poco) en Tumblr ultimamente XD
> 
> ¡Hasta el próximo cap!


	11. 11. Ignorancia

El aire cálido le golpeó el rostro inesperadamente. El calor era demasiado intenso, se pegaba a su cuerpo. No tardó en recordar que la calidez del Templo de Escorpio era lo que probablemente le estaba haciendo entrar en calor. ¿Cómo lo sabía? No era la primera vez que ambos se colaban en ese lugar, pero sí que era la primera vez que al entrar sentía un cosmos en su interior. Uno atormentado.

 

Corrió hacia el interior del lugar al que no debía entrar. Estaba profanando un sitio en el que no era la permitida la entrada pero en ese momento ni siquiera le importó si el Patriarca le castigaría por esa ofensa o no. Era el templo que custodiaba el heleno, y un cosmos apabullante y bastante acongojado le daba la información suficiente para caminar hacia esa puerta.

 

Sollozos.

 

Era la voz acaramelada que le había mantenido en vela durante quien sabe cuántas noches.

 

Tocó la puerta de madera que tenía enfrente con cuidado, pidiendo permiso antes de pasar. Sin embargo una voz que resonó en su cabeza le hizo detenerse antes de tocar si quiera la madera por quinta vez.

 

_Vete. Seas quien seas._

 

Inconfundible, el griego se había comunicado vía cosmos con él… Su voz sonaba temblorosa y bastante rota, así que supo al instante que no se equivocaba, Milo estaba llorando. ¿No detectaba de quien era esa energía? ¿Qué acaso no reconocía a su mejor amigo? Se dispuso a hablar con cierta fluidez, bastante más nítida y firme que la del más joven.

 

_¿Incluso si esa persona soy yo?_

 

Le envió y se alegró de su autocontrol ahora mismo. Le dolía escucharle así, pero no iba a permitirse ni el más mínimo error. La puerta se abrió ante él, y aquel que sollozaba hace unos momentos estaba ahí, de pie, mirándole directamente al alma.

 

Un jersey más grande que le debería quedar… ¿acaso era ese su jersey? En efecto, reconoció el color azul y el estampado blanco de este. Sus ojos aún estaban acuosos, marcas de lágrimas resbalaban un poco por sus mejillas aunque la mayoría estaban secas. Era doloroso.

 

-Camie… - Su mirada se encendió con entusiasmo por unos momentos y le tomó por sorpresa el siguiente movimiento: un tirón en su camisa. Le estiró hacia el interior de la oscura habitación y después cerró la puerta. No pudo evitar sonreír amargamente.

 

-Que oscuro todo, ¿no? Ven aquí y dame un abrazo…si me encuentras. - Y vaya si lo hizo. Le tiró de la camisa una vez más para acercarle y pudo sentir el aliento cálido y acelerado sobre su hombro ligeramente expuesto, por culpa de que la tela le tiraba hacia él.

 

-Has…yo…te…Cam… - No podía formar una frase entera con su voz rota y deshecha, así que prefirió que sus acciones hablaran por él. Le rodeó con sus brazos, pero era algo tan débil que el galo supo que podría romper el contacto con solo moverse un poco.

 

-Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? - Preguntó, sin saber del todo el porqué de su descompuesto estado.

 

-…Saga…- Fue lo único que dijo, antes de romper en llanto. No importaba mucho, ya le diría que le pasaba una vez hubiera recobrado el don de la palabra. Sus lágrimas le estaban empapando por completo pero no le importó, de hecho era el menos de sus problemas en ese momento. Debía consolar al heleno en sus brazos, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo.

 

Optó por mantenerse en silencio para escuchar la respiración de Milo y ver si se calmaba o no, y le acarició el pelo con cuidado. Sus dedos se hundieron en la melena azulada, y nunca pensó que sería tan suave aunque estuviera despeinada en ese momento. El gesto le tranquilizó un poco, pero seguía derramando lágrimas sobre él. Estuvo al borde del llanto él mismo pero no se lo permitió.

 

-Mil, mírame μικρό… - El termino no fue lo que le hizo levantar la cabeza, sino el idioma que había utilizado. Únicamente para él. No pudo más, y tan pronto vio como el galo le sonreía le besó.

 

El beso estaba cargado de sentimiento, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba seguro que si eso era algo bueno en esta ocasión. Camus estaba afectado, y Milo estaba débil, aunque aún no conseguía que le digiera porque.

 

Se separaron al poco, el menor notablemente más tranquilo. No lloraba, pero aún respiraba con un poco de dificultad pero eso quizá se debía al beso. Se miraron, y todas las barreras que les mantenían lejos el uno del otro se fundieron una por una. Otro, mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Cuando el francés se quiso dar cuenta le tironeó hasta caer en el colchón, cosa que le hizo botar a ambos. Milo rio.

 

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? - Sonrió burlón, con una ceja levantada. El otro, debajo de él, le devolvió la sonrisa con un talante un poco más triste.

 

-Me hacías falta.- Suspiró, dejando que toda la angustia acumulada se disipara lentamente. Después de todo, pasara lo que pasara, Camus seguiría ahí. SU Camus.

 

-Eso me lleva a…tenemos que considerar lo nuestro.

 

-¿Uh? - Y ahí se iba toda su pequeña nube, lejos, muy lejos de él.

 

-No me malinterpretes, pero ahora mismo no somos más que amigos…unos amigos con unos derechos poco comunes. No somos nada…aún. - Intentó explicar el de cabellos aguamarina procurando no hacer que el chico de ojos turquesas estirado debajo de él tuviera la impresión errónea.

 

-Te quiero. - Soltó, en un inesperado gesto dulce. Todo aquello que Camus tuviera en mente se borró al instante, y simplemente sonrió.

 

Ahí estaban, juntos.

 

Ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está aquí hoy gracias a KamyuRose, que me ha dado la inspiración suficiente como para acabar este capítulo pendiente. ¡Está recibiendo más apoyo de lo esperado, y eso me alaga muchísimo! Muchas gracias, a todos.
> 
> PD: No estoy segura de dónde irá la trama a partir de aquí, así que:  
> 1\. Puede salir qualquier cosa de aquí.  
> 2\. Estoy abierta a sugerencias para saber cómo continuar.


	12. 12. Oasis

Un pequeño halo de luz le golpeó el rostro. Era curioso, mira que había espacio para iluminar, pero de todos los recovecos de esa alcoba, tuvo que darle justo a él. Abrió los ojos lentamente, desorientado y medio dormido aún. No se sentía en condiciones de levantarse, el cuerpo le pesaba. Bueno, más bien sentía como si todo su tronco y algunas de sus extremidades estuvieran soportando un peso.

 

Sintió un curioso olor que le despertaba de la forma más dulce que había podido pensar nunca. Un olor distintivo, dulce… ¿Manzanas? ¿Por qué olía a manzanas en su cama? Aunque también había un olor más distintivo: madera. Eso era madera, sin duda, y también notó tonos acanelados en el delicioso aroma que le despertó lentamente. Inspiró lentamente, y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que vio fue un techo, uno desconocido cabe agregar. Bajó la mirada, para buscar qué le causaba esa pesadez en el cuerpo.

 

Milo.

 

Esa melena azul, esos rizos que le habían cautivado ya desde pequeños. Por primera vez, le vio abrazado a él mientras dormía, y se prometió inconscientemente a si mismo que esta no sería la última vez que le vería de esa forma. Un ligero sonidito de queja le indicó que el griego estaba despertándose. De hecho, al cabo de unos instantes abrió lentamente los ojos, aferrándose inconscientemente a Camus.

 

-Hola. - Sonrió el francés con cierta diversión. Ver al griego aún sedado por el sueño era una imagen que se le antojaba perfecta.

 

-Hola…- La voz del heleno era tan sólo un susurro adormecido, y su voz mañanera le hizo sonreír y morderse el labio. Dioses, su tono.

 

-¿Estás mejor? - Le acomodó el cabello con cuidado, recobrando su rostro serio. Milo se agarró a él con más fuerza, aceptando inconscientemente que le tomara entre sus brazos.

 

-Mnh, algo. ¿Y tú? - Se acomodó en sus brazos, ninguno de los dos tenía pensado soltarse: al menos, no pretendían que eso pasara pronto.

 

-¿Yo qué?

 

-Ya sabes…lo de…bueno, Is. - Escuchar el apodo cariñoso de su fallecido alumno de los labios de su griego le dolió un poco, las heridas eran demasiado recientes. Exhaló con calma, intentando mantener la compostura. El heleno se tomó eso como algo malo y le acarició el rostro con fin de calmarle.

 

-Está…está bien. Estoy bien. Lo superaré, supongo. - Se encogió de hombros, mirándolo directamente. Entonces respondió, no muy seguro de que reacción obtendría de esas palabras: - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti, porque llorabas?

 

-Bueno, es…Saga. Aioria me dijo que t-tiene esquizofrenia. Y…por tanto, no podrá quedarse aquí y… - No terminó la frase, y Camus sonrió intentando reconfortarle. El griego apreció bastante que dejara el comentario en el aire y que optara para confortarle en silencio.

 

-Por cierto, ¿y esa olor tan dulce? Me gusta tu perfume. - Milo abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, confundido ante la afirmación del galo.

 

-No llevo perfume… - Alzó una ceja con curiosidad, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Entonces, de dónde provenía ese olor que seguía al joven? Estaba segurísimo de que ese aroma similar a la canela, a la madera y a manzana recién cortada provenía de esos cabellos: aquellos mismos que estaba acariciando ese mismo instante.

 

-Pues huele dulce…

 

-¿Quieres comprobar si tengo el mismo sabor, también? - Sonrió el menor de forma pícara y juguetona, en ese momento con sarcasmo y sorna, sin reparar en que esa frase podía ser malinterpretada, y sólo se percató de eso cuando vio un sonrojo en las mejillas del mayor. Fue entonces cuando se puso a reír.

 

-¿Disculpa? - Soltó el galo con una sonrisilla incrédula, incorporándose un poco en la cama con su codo izquierdo, mirando cómo el heleno escondía su rostro en la almohada, aún riendo.

 

-N-no te equivoques, que eso podía malint….Pfft, madre mía. - Se secó unas lagrimillas que salieron involuntariamente, y ambos terminaron riéndose ambos. Una vez pararon, se miraron a los ojos.

 

-Oye. - Camus exhaló lentamente mientras tomaba la mano de su heleno, quien sonreía aún adormilado.

 

-¿Sí?

 

-Pasaremos por esto juntos. Juntos, siempre. ¿De acuerdo? - El francés no obtuvo más respuesta que esos cálidos y dulces labios encima de los suyos, y supo que en ese momento todo estaba bien.

 

Sí, sin duda.

 

Todo estaba bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente siento muchísimo no traer este capítulo antes, pero es culma de BloomingWinterRose. Hubiera escrito más rápido si no fuera porque me he pasado las tardes de una semana entera leyéndome todo Est Immanens, un fic precioso CaMilista que se ambienta en la época medieval. A parte, su autora es un terroncito de azúcar que te puede responder cualquier duda que tengas en ese momento. ¡Me haríais un enorme favor tanto a mí como a ella si lo leyerais! Está aquí en Ao3, pero también se puede encontrar en Amor Yaoi y en Fanfiction.net.  
> Me he excedido, ¿verdad? Haha ^^  
> Bueno, esto es todo. ¡Gracias a todo aquél que haya llegado hasta aquí! ^3^


End file.
